No Name Yet
by DarkKitsuneYokai
Summary: this is taking place i beleive further into the future of wonderland. when the cheshire had bred and there are more of his kind afoot. it has a high rateing due to adult themes and well...everyone's language.
1. Character Dec

This only described the characters int he storyline so you understand them without me having to constantly descibe them.

Cheshire: a rather insain catboy. the polar oposite of dislexia. purple in fur, hair and eye color his mood constantly shifts. he wears purple as well. he also has bells on his neck, wrists, and ankles.

Dislexia: Alittle sane then her latter cheshire. she is the polar oposite of cheshire. pink in fur and hair color she is quite a character. she wears purple, though its more of the traditional girl wear.

Queen Of Hearts: The nasty queen of the east side of wonderland. she despises the cats. she has light brown hair and green eyes. she wears the classic queen wear. the second oldest of the queen sisters.

Queen of diamonds: the badass queen of the north side of wonerland. she doesn't really care for her sister's attempts to kill the cats and constantly reserches on them to figure out new things. she has blonde hair and slatey blue eyes. The youngest of the queen sisters she also wears the classic queen garbs.

Queen Of Clubs: she is the more laid back queen of the west side of wodnerland. she took a liking to the cats and of often found watching the kittens grow. she gives the queen of diamonds most of the information she gathers. she has yellow eyes and red hair. she wears classic queen garbs like the rest of her siblings. she is the oldest of the sisters.

Queen of Spades: the rather brutal queen of the south. she has no inquiry on what they constantly bicker over becuase she usually just looses her temper anyways. she has red eyes and jet black hair. she is the second youngest of the ssiters and wears queen garbs even though she rather wear boyish stuff.

Demoness overlord Kelly: Very long hair that is a violent shade of brown. her eyes change color constantly swirling with intenstity. sorry boys but she likes girls. she has her palace in the middle of wonderland in the uncharted areas. she wears a lowcut dress that comes up above her knees and high heel boots that go up to her knees.

Honey bunny: the very late all the time bunny. nothing much can be said about him, just that he gets his name from his markings. he is one of the messangers of the queen's courthouse.

high Tea Hatter: high off of tea he has a rather mad look about him. his best friend the june hare and him have tons of tea parties.

June hare: constantly found with the high tea hatter at a teaparty don't let his cute and fuzzy looks fool you. he can be a real brute.

Shana: this girl comes with nothing to fear. she had entered wonderland through a rabbit hole and found the twisted morbid world full of conflict. she has hair streaks with fancy colors and vibrant dark brown eyes. her attire is simply of a pair of combat boots and a black shirt with fishnet sleeves and a pair of black pants that have chains on them.

more chars to come. i will update when i do get those chars done. 


	2. The Begining

Sorry bout the last page. i had to describe them before i started on this story.

It was a bright sunny day in wonderland. you could call it bright if it wasn't for the fact that wonderland has its twisted values. a pale female had trecked slowly through the woods. she had heard from the locals after she had srrived her through that rabbit hole following a rabbit that there was no need to go into the cove or that it was too dangerous to go into there. she smiled softly to herself. she wanted to know what was in there. she had heard bells and laughter ringing through the woods from next to it and every time she would softly call out 'whose there'and her only reply would be a long loud yowl then nothing. she sighed as the winding path split off to two ways and she looekd from one direction to antoher. one had been labeled 'Mad' and the other had been labeled 'Up'. she thought a moment then decided that she would go down the path labeled 'Mad' first then double back and go down the path labeled 'Up'. she began walking once more down the path whistling to keep herself company. the sound of wooshing leaved caught her attention suddenly and she froze 'whose there?' she called out like so many other tmes and her only answer was a deep yowl and antoher one which was a meow. she tentively stepped forward to investigate the noises she had heard and came face to face with two little cat-like creatures. she sighed in releif thinking it was a monster, only did she start to relax that one of the cats grinned widely showing off its canines, while the toehr just stared at her, face neutral. she knelt down to pet one and they both vanished quickly, with the echoing of laughter trailing behind them. 


	3. note

im soryr im going to have to discontinue this story until the other one im createing is done. i will pick up where i left off after i finish devi in horrorland 


End file.
